In recent years, a context-desktop type mobile terminal device has been developed. The context-desktop type mobile terminal device changes the desktop in accordance with context identified by location information regarding the mobile terminal device, such as “work” (that is, office) or “home”.
For example, if the context of the context-desktop type mobile terminal device is “work”, the mobile terminal device displays only icons for business applications each having an attribute of “work” on the desktop. In contrast, if the context of the mobile terminal device is “home”, the context-desktop type mobile terminal device displays only icons for home applications each having an attribute of “home” on the desktop.
Accordingly, even when the context-desktop type mobile terminal device is used outside an office, the context-desktop type mobile terminal device automatically changes its desktop with a change in the context. Thus, a risk of leakage of business information out of the mobile terminal device can be reduced.
In addition, a technique called “application push” has been developed. According to the “application push” technique, if a junior staff sends a service request to a manager, a server distributes an application used to process the service request to a mobile terminal device of the manager. The mobile terminal device automatically starts the application. According to the “application push” technique, since an application used to process a service request is automatically started upon receipt of the service request regardless of the context of the mobile terminal device, the manager can immediately respond to the service request received from, for example, a junior staff.
When the context-desktop type mobile terminal device is used outside an office and if a service request having an attribute of “work” (for example, a request for approval of a business activity), the desktop of the mobile terminal device is forcibly changed into a desktop for “work”. Thus, for example, an application used to process a service request (for example, an approval application) is automatically started.
Accordingly, if a user who is travelling on public transportation (for example, a train or a bus) receives a service request having an attribute of “work”, such as a request for approval, confidential information (for example, information regarding the approval) is suddenly displayed on the mobile terminal device. Thus, a risk of the confidential information being looked into by a third party around the user arises.
The context desktop technology is described in, for example, “Fujitsu Develops Information Device Technology to Automatically Deliver and Run Applications Needed at Particular Time and Place”, Fujitsu Laboratories Ltd., Jul. 19, 2011 available at http://pr.fujitsu.com/jp/news/2011/07/19-1.html as of Jul. 8, 2012.)